


How to meet friends, acquaintances and lovers

by deadflowers5



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dragons, M/M, Vampire Jensen, Vampire Jensen Ackles, Vampires, Werewolf Jared Padalecki, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadflowers5/pseuds/deadflowers5
Summary: Jensen had a very long day before the sun was set.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Steve Carlson/Christian Kane
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: 2020 Supernatural & CWRPF Holiday Exchange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluefire986](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/gifts).



> Written for the 2020 SPN J2 Secret Santa exchange for bluefire986's prompt: Werewolf!Sam/Jared and Vampire!Dean/Jensen.  
> Beta: maddonna001 (You did an amazing job helping me out, even when you had so little time for yourself.)

How to meet friends, acquaintances and lovers

\- A useless guide by J. R. Ackles -

  
  


  
  


The first time Jensen saw Jared was in the1800s.

Jensen always liked the 19th century the best, he had all the things that were important in his life: a quiet mansion, a great tailor and a discreet secretary. The last one was still in progress on that fateful day. So much so, that he was actually doing interviews to fill in the position.

Being an established gentleman in the countryside drew a lot of candidates, mostly gentlemen who wanted nothing more than to be out of sight and out of mind in a quaint, picturesque residence for a couple of months and get paid for it. Sadly this type was what Jensen didn’t want at all.

So when he walked in his study and first saw the back of the next candidate he let out a deep sighs – of course only in his mind, after all, he was an Ackles through and through – another wasted hour of his life that he’ll never get back. He still liked to think about the hours of his life, even though his was much longer than the average one. His life, not his hours. He had some extraordinary skills, but sadly nothing sort of manipulating Time itself. His family was dated back among the first noble vampire dynasties who formed the Clans of Supernatural Creatures, no, not CSC like some of the younger members like to refer to it. He was old money, he was distinguished and he would have liked someone of the same mind as a companion for secretary. Which this scoundrel with the long hair and wide shoulders would certainly not be.

After he had already decided the conclusion of this meeting Jensen went ahead and sat down in his carved armchair on the other side of his mahogany table.

But when he looked up and then promptly noticed the wrist of the man in front of him, he has quickly realised two things. There was a supernatural being standing in front of him, who had no idea about the Clans, Jensen was certain of that. All Clan members wore a certain tattoo dependent on their sub clans on the inside of their wrists, Jensen for example had a W in a circle. For people without this particular knowledge, it just looked like an ornate letter, but in reality, it represented his fearful fangs.

He was intrigued.

\--------=======----------=========

In the end, Jensen was right on several accounts. Jared needed a place to disappear for a while, he was a supernatural being, namely a werewolf, and he didn’t get the job. But because he peaked Jensen's curiosity, which rarely happened in relation to another creature, he was allowed to stay.

And later when the caretaker ran off with one of the maids, Jared took the job, and for good measure, the man’s surname too: Padalecki.

This is how their story began.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Being a werewolf was a lot like being a vampire, and at the same time, not at all. You didn’t get to have eternal life, youth and beauty. Jared would have eventually grown old and died. But not in the normal human years. And what about the beauty? That was just your average genetic lottery. All you got as a werewolf was some extra muscle, and an almost unstoppable body, which of course never hurts.

On the other hand Jensen was frozen in the timeless bubble of the undead, his ethereal aura like a shining beacon for humans. Now and forever.

  
  


The manor of Ackles held very normal hours. Of course Jensen was not allowed to be woken up before 10 am, but if you valued your life as a whole, like almost all the permanent staff in the household did, even that time you fortify yourself with a cup of coffee – even if that was so terribly out of fashion – and proceed with caution till the dark drink was taking it’s hold. Except for Jared. The caretaker always had special privileges, like walking in the lord’s bed chamber without knocking… in the middle of the night.

“Jared! What are you doing here in this time of the night...” Inquired Jensen after he saw even in the complete dark who is the intruder. “On the floor?

“I tripped over my own two feet.” Shrugged the other man. Not like this was a new occurrence for him. Supernatural creature or not, it was not him who got the graceful walking out of the whole ordeal.

Jensen didn’t say anything, just moved left on the bed to make room for the werewolf, who started to strip and carelessly drop his clothing on a nearby high back chair.

“So what brought you here in the middle of the night?” Asked Jensen after the other man was naked, already in the bed with him.

“Tomorrow is the full moon. I feel like ravishing some handsome creature.” And for good measure, the werewolf grabbed both of the other man’s wrists in one of his big hands, and pushed it over his head. Both of them liked this kind of power play in bed, even if in real life meant absolutely nothing. A vampire would never be held down against his will by mere hands, even if those hands belonged to a werewolf.

“And did you find one who is willing to do it with a scoundrel like you? Or did you just give up searching; is this why you came so late?”

“This is the third time you mention my lateness. Did you miss me already?” Laughed Jared.

“No.” Came the too fast answer, as Jensen tried to take back his still captured hands.

“No, no, not taking back what’s mine, till I’m finished with them.” And the younger man laughed even more when Jensen just huffed and gave up. “By the way, there was some urgent task on the north wing, and seeing that I wouldn’t be available for a few days, I’ve just wanted to finish it. Are you happy now?”

“There are some urgent tasks around me as well.” Reflected Jensen, and managed to keep a straight face for about two seconds, before booth of them started to laugh loudly.

“Please tell me that this is not your usual line.”

“No, I don’t have one, because I don’t have a need for them. I just casually walk over to the other person, hold their face gently, and kiss them fiercely.” And he succeeded to promptly show all of this, after he recovered the possession of both of his hands. By the time he was finished, Jared was breathing rather rapidly, because he was the only one who still needed to do that.

“Damn.”

“What’s the matter?” Asked Jensen thoughtfully, and went back to kiss the living daylight out of the younger man.

“It’s not fair!” Proclaimed the werewolf after he managed to steal some of the much needed lungful of air. “You’re still dressed up.” And without any warning he ripped the offended cloth in half. “Much better.”

“You… This was…”

“Yes, absolutely unnecessary. If you give up this silly habit of yours, to wear clothing to bed, we could get to the good part much faster.” Answered Jared rather cheekily, and grabbed the vampire’s hands again. “So where were we, when you rudely interrupted my good times?”

Then the younger man’s other hand was everywhere on the vampire's pale body, followed by his mouth, finding a searing hot path on the cold skin.

\-------===------====

Morning came faster than any of them liked it. By the time Jared managed to wake up a grunting Jensen, the sun already started its long way in the sky.

“Coffee.” He put the hot, black drink under the nose of the sleepy vampire. “Wake up, you have a lot to do today before sunset.” And what was happening after the sun had set was left unsaid. Not like much discussion was needed. They had this routine by now. They were going through their day, and come late afternoon, Jared went down to a special part of the cellar where the older man locked him in until the worst part of being a werewolf was over.

The chamber was specially designed with the help of the Clans after Jared became a full member, and every couple of years somebody came over to check that it was still able to hold a werewolf as it should. The younger man didn’t like surprises when it came to the safety of his chamber. One change was enough, and that was why he had to leave the capital city in the first place.

“How come you always know my schedule better than me?” Came the mumbling answer. In the meantime the coffee started working, waking his body up slowly.

“Maybe because I actually listen to Chris, when he’s talking?” Laughed Jared, of course fully dressed, realized Jensen, and ready to face the day.

“I’m listening too, just last evening we had a lively discussion about Poe.”

“Lively? About Poe?” Came a mocking laugh. “Have you heard the guy talking? ‘O _nly this and nothing more_.’” The younger man said with a badly imitated low voice.

“I’ll have you know, that he is not talking like this in real life. The Raven is just a poem.”

“So you met with him?”

“Yes, I think it was one of the bigger meetings of the Clans, a couple of decades ago.” Jensen had trouble keeping the meetings apart. It was interesting at first to meet fellow vampires and other creatures, who know what it is like to live long-long lives, but that faded quickly enough when he realized that he would meet the same men and women over and over again, pretty much for eternity.

The younger man didn’t say anything. The Clans was still a sore spot for him, given that he was left to fend for himself after his change. If he hadn’t needed their help for his fullmoon-chamber, he would have never ever agreed to go anywhere near the organisation. Still, he was doing the bare minimum, which luckily included the tattoo. The vampire would never say this aloud, but he liked that they had this in common. The werewolf’s tattoo was slightly different than his, a triple V in a circle, representing the other creature's deadly claws, but between all of the sub Clans, this was the closest to his.

“Anyway...” Changed the subject Jared pretty quickly. “I know you listen to Chris, he’s your best friend.”

“My secretary.” Interjected Jensen.

“Given that he pretty much runs your life single handedly, and knows all your secrets, I’d rather think the two things are the same to you.” Came the quick reply.

“A good secretary knows these kind of things.”

“Yes, by snooping around not sharing and caring like you did.”

\-------==== ------======

The first time Jensen saw Chris was in the 1800s, obviously.

He was still on the lookout for a discreet secretary, to have his life back in order. The last attempt was rather poor, and the one before, – Jared – worked out rather differently. Thus, he was doing interviews again to fill in the position.

When he walked in his study and first saw the back of the next candidate with long hair and wide shoulders, he let out a big sigh again, - yes you know this by now – only in his mind, because being an Ackles, yadda, yadda. But even a vampire can learn new tricks, or – in this case – can be surprised. Under the hard surface, the man sitting opposite of him was actually a real gentleman. With a diploma – albeit fake – and letter of recommendation – which he suspected was also fake – but with a quiet and agreeable persona what really looked genuine.

“Mr Carlson.” There was that telltale pause which told him that the name was also fake. “Let me be frank with you. Since my last long-time secretary, I have trouble finding a new one for some reason. Some people say that is totally my fault because I have too high standards.” He definitely was not thinking about that special someone with long claws on certain nights. “So you see, one of my standards is to actually know the gentleman's name who will be my right hand. Moreover, when this person’s papers sing all the right note, but they are all slightly out of tune.”

This was the moment Jensen knew that the guy with the long hair who may or may not be Christian Carlson actually contemplated how much he can get away not sharing. After a moment, he came to a conclusion, and started to talk.

“My name is Christian Kane, and I would like to be frank with you too. My diploma is fake as you pointed it out so politely; but not because of lack of trying. I was actually on the right track to get a real one, when I had an indiscretion, which forced me to give up pursuing higher education altogether. For a while I did all kinds of jobs, which didn’t require me to share my name. Some time later I managed to find a job in a factory with fake papers, but recently I had to leave it. I wouldn’t like to say no more, because the first one was a mistake of my youth, and the second one is not my story to tell.”

It looked like this is really what was going to share, nothing more, given his determined face. But Jensen still had a couple of things up his sleeve. Starting with the fact that he knew perfectly well that the other man was actually telling the truth. His senses were much more heightened than an average human, and if he wanted, he could hear even the other one’s beating heart.

“I see. And this Mr Carlson is looking for a job as well, now that he has left his home with you?”

After this bomb the long haired man sat ramrod straight, and if not for the vampire's perfect hearing, he could have sworn that he hadn't even been breathing for a while.

“As my secretary, naturally you would know a lot of things about this household.” Jensen followed up like they were having a chat on a pleasant afternoon in a tea party. “Like for example, that some people here were called differently when they were first introduced to the world. Or that we don’t stand formality about who is visiting who in their private time as long as it is consensual.”

While the vampire was talking, he saw that the other one lost his stone-like appearance, but it was still something in the back of his mind. That sixth sense of him was telling him that the other man was still hiding something from him.

“So Mr. Kane, you still haven’t answered me about your associate.”

“No, he doesn’t need a job here. He is more of a... like that old time bards. Steve is a free spirit, he can not be tied down in one place.”

“I see.” But the vampire’s mind was already running ahead. Can this be the same Carlson family? The sirens? He knew that they had a daughter and a son, but what was their names? Something with an S perhaps? How fitting.

“So, if you don’t have any other questions Mr. Kane,” And with this, Jensen stood up to shake hands with the surprised man. “I’d deeply appreciate it, if you can already start tomorrow, and tonight of course you are welcome to join me for dinner with Mr. Carlson.”

And this is how Jensen managed to find a discreet secretary –and a friend – again.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The day as Jared said was indeed busy, but not how he’s foreseen it.

After coffee, and some much needed blood cocktail from a secret place, Jensen was ready to face the day. Chris was already waiting for him, with a mountain of prepared paperwork, and an appointment for the afternoon.

The day was suspiciously smooth sailing, - even the meeting finished in good time – especially for a fool moon, when even the humans felt the ancient pull, so Jensen looked up with a certain kind of bad feeling when after a respectful knock, the butler appeared in the doorway.

“Mr. Ackles, a gentleman is looking for you, he doesn’t have an appointment, but he assured me that he’ll be welcomed if I show you his calling card.”

“Thank you Alfred, may I see the gentlemen’s card?” Jensen just took one look at the golden letters, and he knew that trouble was brewing.

\-------======---------=====

The first time Jensen saw Jeff was way before the 1800s.

Travelling was really not something that the vampire considered fun. Especially when he had to go for weeks on a ship with bare minimum of blood supply. This trip’s only solving grace was that he was going to the heart of his favourite drink’s home: Java. With this, Indonesia won his heart, and he was actually looking forward to arriving there.

When they finally sailed to port, he was among the first ones to leave the ship. He needed some time to find his “land legs”, and while he was standing around, trying to get used to a non-moving land, his eyes landed on an interesting figure. When he first saw the back of the man with short, salt and pepper hair and wide shoulders, he let out a big, dreamy sighs, – only in his mind, naturally – because he was an Ackles through and through, and tried to get a closer look at the other man.

And what a man. He looked like he was glowing within, even his eyes had gold flecks in some light. His clothing was traded with gold thread, but the overall effect with the leather bracelet was still strong, and masculine. When the older man saw him, his whole face lit up, like they were old friends, who were apart too long.

“And to what do I owe the pleasure?” Said the stranger, with a confidence of a man, who knew what he wanted and was not afraid to get it.

“I’m Jensen Ackles. Just arrived with the _Night Shade_.” The vampire tried to answer with the same nonchalant manner, but when he held out his hand to shake the other man’s, his glance caught on the stranger’s wrist. He saw a highly stylized inverse S, in gold ink.

“You!” Shouted, but at the same time the older man caught his wrist in his palms, and started to caress it.

“It looks like.” Answered smiling and didn’t let Jensen hand out of his hold. “The big, bad dragon caught an itsy bitsy vampire-fly in his net. Care to join me in my humble abode?”

Jensen had no other choice but to follow him, if he didn’t want to cause a scene, right as he arrived.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

One would like to say that the feud between vampires and dragons was as old as Time itself. But it was actually only started with the foundation of the Clans. Both of these majestic creatures fancied themselves as a bit of a leader, but there was a very big difference between how they saw the other supernatural beings.

The dragons had firmly believed that you can only be pure blood, if you were born to be a creature. Seeing that you can only _become_ a vampire, they never thought themselves to be the same level as them. And if they were never on the same level, that meant the feud was even more uglier.

The vampires families were as old, as established and as rich as the dragons, and of course they never thought of themselves as anything less, just because they started their centuries-long life as humans. But that didn’t mean that they hadn’t picked up the gloves when it came to the war between the two sub Clans.

So when Jensen saw Jeff’s gold calling card, he knew that it was not an accident that the other man chose this particular day – a full moon – to visit.

\---------========---------======

“Very well Albert, I’ll see Mr. Morgan. And can you send a note to the caretaker not to be seen around the house till my guest leaves?”

It was a statement of the household rather than the butler’s good upbringing, that Jensen didn’t even get a raised eyebrow for this strange request.

With a ‘certainly, sir’ the butler was already out of the door, and Jensen was on his feet. He tried to tell Christian the abbreviated story about Jeffrey Dean Morgan and their first meeting, and the following decades as quickly as possible, to bring him up to speed. Luckily even if Jeff knew about Steve – which Jensen very much doubted it – there was not any known problem between the dragons and the sirens. Because yes, the vampire was very much right again about who the mysterious Steve Carlson was.

Of course to be a born creature from a minor sub Clan and to be a very much human lover of that said creature is a different story. A human lover who happened to run away with the darling heir of a wealthy factory owner family was a bit of a scandal doesn’t matter which side – human, or creature – you look at it. So it’s better to trade here carefully. Especially if you add a werewolf to the mix on the eve of the full moon. Yes, what can go wrong?

The first thing that Jensen realised when Jeff walked in the room was that the other man changed a bit: dragons tend to age. He had a salt and pepper beard to go with his hair, and there were some more fine lines around his gold flecked eyes. And of course he was still as magnetic, when he first saw him on that shore.

Jeff was the type of man who commanded everyone’s attention when they walked in any room, and this time it was no different. Even Christian who was pretty much used to the supernatural, looked a bit dazzled for a couple of seconds.

“Hello Jensen, how is my itsy bitsy fly?” Was the first thing that Jeff said as soon the door was firmly shut behind the butler. Jensen realised that he left out the ‘vampire’ part, mindful of the other person in the room, so there was a good chance that he doesn’t know anything about Christian.

“I’d appreciate it if you would stop calling me on pet names.”

“Seeing that you had your own pet now? Or should I call him puppy?” The tiny cut wouldn’t mean anything for an outsider, but Jensen already knew that the warning to Jared was a waste of time.

“Jealous?”

“Of you, or of him?” When the only answer was a raised eyebrow, Jeff continued smoothly. “You know that I’ve never gotten over what we used to have...” And his voice was liquid gold.

“You meant that you’ve never gotten over that you lost something from your precious treasure.” Jensen fought truly hard not to be affected by that particular tone.

“And what’s the problem with being a treasure?”

“Nothing, if you are an inanimate object, or that’s all you want from a partner.”

This was an old merry go around between them. To tell the truth Jensen was very happy for a long time in that not so humble abode where Jeff led him that day. He was enchanted by the handsome, charismatic dragon, and very much impressed that despite of their species’ feud he still chose him. And his experience made a lot of night truly unforgettable.

It took a while to realized what was the problem with that perfect picture. He was sure that the other man really loved him, just how a dragon can love an especially rare and absolutely, perfectly beautiful object. He was just part of his amazing collection. The perfect masterpiece. And he couldn’t even hate his lover for it, because for him this was the height of pure love.

Their break up was ugly. And for years and years even if they attended the same Clan meetings, they never even acknowledged the other one. This only changed when Jeff got married. He found a perfect wife who thought the same way about treasure. An another dragon. Go figure.

But all of this still didn’t answer the question of what the other man was doing here right now. Which made Jensen pretty antsy.

“So to cut to the chase, what is the reason for today’s surprise visit?”

“Hmm, so no more pleasantries? It’s a shame. But if you really want to know. I came in official business… Actually in two businesses.” And with this he firmly planted himself in one of the ornate chairs. “My little fly it looks like you just attract all kinds of problems.”

\----------=========--------------===========

Jared was just working on the north wing, trying to finish as much as he can before sundown, when he saw the cook’s son was running from the side door, shouting from afar.

“Jared!”

“What’s up Sammy? Did you eat something again, what you shouldn’t have?” Turned around for a minute, just for a boy to see that he was joking, and went back to work.

“No, it’s not about me. I have a message for you from the butler.” This made Jared stop his work and actually turn around to face Sammy. “He said that Lord Ackles has a visitor, and asked you to go to the kitchen till he leaves.”

“All right.” This was all that the other man could say to this strange statement. But a free invitation to the kitchen, was a free invitation to the kitchen, and since Jared became a werewolf his appetite was not how it was before… Actually it was even worse.

\-------------------==========-----------============

“First thing first, it looks like sweetheart, you lost your manners.” Said Jeff with a smile on his face. “You still haven’t introduced me to your..., let me guess, your secretary.”

“Oh, I didn’t know you would stay that long, that warrants an introduction.” Came a quick reply. “But it looks like you made yourself comfortable here, so let me introduce you to my secretary, Mr Eliot Spencer. And here is my old acquaintance Sir Jeffrey Dean Morgan.”

Christian was there without missing a beat on the fake name, with a pleasant smile on his face to shake hands. But again the other man shot their little game in the foot.

“Mr Spencer? Nice to meet you. Maybe you can help me, seeing that you’re Jensen’s right hand man. As I mentioned earlier I’m here for business, looking for somebody… a Mr Lindsey McDonald.”

The secretary’s face was amazingly natural, given that was his earlier persona’s name, when he was working at the Carlson’s factory. He only turned around and went back to his table, leaving to Jensen to play the situation, however he saw fit.

“There is nobody in this household with that name, if I can recall, Jeff. But may I ask why are you looking for this gentleman?” The vampire was not the same young creature, which first set eyes on the older man years, and years ago. He was more cautious now. And he needed more information, fast.

“Actually, I came here to help him.”

“To help him? Just from the kindness of your... heart?”

“You know me better than that, sweetheart. I came here to help, and the gentleman can help me in return. Quid pro quo.”

“Yes, this is more like you. But sadly we don’t know anybody with that name around here.”

“And this lead me to my other business.” The dragon just followed up like he didn’t even hear the previous statement. “About your puppy.”

Jensen prided himself as a good card player, whose face would never betray his real feelings. Which was a handy skill with his business negotiations. Of course when it came to Jared it was hard to not take things at heart.

“If you refer to Mr Padalecki, you know he has a name.”

“Oh, yes. A pretty interesting one. Sadly it’s not really his in a sense, that he didn’t get it, more like he took it.”

Jensen had to think quick on his feet. There was something that the dragon wanted badly enough, enough, that he went to all this trouble to gather a lot of information about Jared, and possible Chris and Steve. The last problem was the easiest one. Jeff can’t touch the siren and he knew it. Even though Steve ran away, and caused this indiscretion, all he had to do is go home, say a half decent mea culpa, and he would be back in his parents’ good grace faster than you can say ‘favourite son’. He is a siren after all, travelling, and making humans do what they want is in their nature. Not that Steve would leave Chris, but that’s not part of the game right now.

This left only Jared and Chris. Both of them had a lot of angle to play from the dragon point of view. A human can even be killed without too much of a fuss, especially if they caused problems to the Clans. Which Chris obviously did.

A werewolf is very hard to get rid off normally, but not in this case. Jeff is an exceptionally influential dragon and Jared had no connections to really speak of in his own sub Clan. He met with a witch, who helped him with his fullmoon-chamber, and who became a good friend of his, but Jensen doesn’t know if just one witch, even if as powerful as Erica can really make a difference, if push comes to shove.

So all he had left was negotiation. And he was determined to have the upper hand.

\-------========----------==========

When Christian stepped foot in the kitchen, he saw a very usual picture. The werewolf was there with that boy Sammy, both had an empty bowl in front of them, but they still tried to convince Jim Beaver, the cook, to give them something from tonight supper’s sweets.

As soon as Jared saw him, he tried to rope him in the scheme too. “Oh, hello Chris, I’m happy that you are here, can you help me convince Jim, that nobody will miss a couple of slices of cake, if he gives us now?”

The younger man’s only mistake was that there were only two men in the whole household, who can withhold his patented ‘puppy eye look’, and that two were here, now in the kitchen: the secretary and the cook. Even Jensen couldn’t say no, when his lover really put his mind to something, which thankfully most of the time consisted only food or sex.

“Jim even let him starve his own son.” Jared pointed at Sammy, because he never liked to give up something too easily.

“Look, I don’t think you’ll die of hunger if you skip this dessert now after…” and Chris looked at Mr Beaver for information, who simply put up two of his fingers exasperatedly. “two bowls of stew.”

“You are both mean!” Collapsed the younger man dramatically in his seat. Sammy was just laughing at the theatrics, and even his father’s mouth twitched suspiciously. Because everybody knew in the mansion that not soon after Jared turned up, alone, without anything to his name except that one nice set of cloth he was wearing on his first day, Jim took him under his wing. At first sight the old man was very rough around the edges, but under the gruff and puff he had a real heart of gold.

“If you finished your great role of Oliver Twist, you should come with me. Mr Ackles is waiting for you.” With this Christian turned around and stepped out in the Hall, to wait for the younger man there.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Jared found Jensen in his fullmoon-chamber in the cellar.

“You know, I had an interesting conversation with Chris on the way over here.” Started the werewolf in lieu of a greeting when he climbed in through the fake wall.

“And you mean interesting in the sense that he didn’t say anything about the visitor, that you were dying to know about, but you tried anyway.” Came the reply, when the vampire stood up from his inspection of the enchanted chains that was secured to the ground.

The younger man just used his “what you can do” face, which was not really different from his “I had too much sweets with supper, and despite my supernatural metabolism, this will hurt.” But seeing the pain the other will go through today, Jensen decided to take pity on him.

“It was Sir Morgan, a dangerous and influential creature; a gold dragon. He wanted something that I have. He had a lot of information that can cause a problem for you, Chris and Steve, and I rather value the three of you more than a simple object. End of story.” And with this he turned back to his earlier examination. It’s not that he didn’t trust Erica’s abilities, but he needed to do something that at least looked useful. He felt always so absolutely useless in the face of Jared’s inevitable suffering.

“No, no, no. If you think you can get away with not telling me any details, you’re dead wrong.”

“Jared, you should be getting ready, the sun will be down soon.”

“I know, perfectly well, when the sun is going down. I feel it in my bones.” Snapped at the vampire the younger man, which just showed that Jensen was right. He should be getting ready. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to argue. I just…, I feel the pull, and this strange encounter is not helping.”

“I’m sorry too.” Said the vampire, while he finally abandoned the chains and faced the young werewolf who started to undress. “I knew that it was not a coincidence that Jeff choose this particular day. He wanted to have all the advantage. Which I suppose he had.”

“It looks like you knew him from before.”

“Yes, we used to be lovers.” And Jensen found some very interesting spot on the ground that just needed to be examined. Thoroughly.

But the other man didn’t let him hide like this. With one long step he was in his personal space, lifting his chin up, and putting a searing hot kiss on his cold lips.

“I am aware that you lived longer than me. And I have personal experience that you were not a virgin the first time we had sex. Very good experience to tell you the truth. Especially when you started riding me, beautifully naked and your mouth…” This was the moment the vampire decided to reciprocate the kiss from earlier. This was always a good method to stop the young man babbling about endlessly.

The only downside of this method was that you can’t use it in public, or if you had a time limit. Which sadly they had now. So after a couple minutes of fun, while the vampire was thoroughly enjoyed that the other man was already down to his underpants, he had to make them stop. Forcefully. The closer they got to the sunset, the more animalistic Jared became. For the werewolf, this was his mate, and he wanted to claim him for life.

“Ok, there’s no more time.” Jensen’s voice made Jared aware of his surroundings again. He quickly dropped his underwear too, seemingly unaware of the effect that the previous kisses had on his body. Within a minute he was in full, heavy chain securely fastened to different parts of the chamber.

Jensen closed the last handcuffs, gave a quick kiss on the younger man’s lips, and stepped back.

“Everything seems in order. And tomorrow we can finish what we started.” The vampire tried to put some levity in the situation, but even for his own ears it sounded forced.

“I’ll hold you to that. And I didn’t forget that you conveniently cut off our conversation about this old lover of yours, and what he wanted from you.”

“There’s not much to say, even tomorrow. He got what he came for, and he will not be bothering us again, I was made sure of that. That’s the most important thing.”

For Jensen, really was this simple. He was not evading the answer to spare Jared’s feelings. He never wanted to be a treasure, and never cared for one. Being cold on the outside, was not the same to be cold inside when it meant for the people around him. Jared wanted to say something more, but when he opened his mouth, all it came out was just a grunt. His transformation has begun.

The vampire stood there for a couple of minutes more, but when his lover’s grunts were morphed to cry of pain, he couldn’t stand it anymore. He left the chamber and closed the fake wall. He looked back only once on the top of the stairs, but there was no physical evidence of the horrible struggle that was going on between animal and man.

Tonight maybe the animal won, but the sunrise will bring back the man he loved and cherished, and then they have all the time in the world together.


End file.
